The GW characters meet.. the water park.
by Mahou Ai
Summary: Okay.. Relena bashing (some.. okay, lots) and slight Quatre bashing (wasn't intentional..) Um.. The GW people meets some people at school and they go to... the water park!
1. Chapter One: The Meeting.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Kori, Mika, Megumi, and Zouka.  
  
A/N: There'll be some Relena bashing in this fic. I personally have nothing against her, it's just I think it's funny.. ^^ R & R please! This is my first fic that's going to be published! *glances at the heaping pile of papers of failed fics and sets fire to them* Nothing happened here.. *innocently smiles*  
  
--------  
  
A girl with brown hair and purple streaks, wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, sat down at the lunch table her friends were grouped at and yawned, closing her brown eyes.   
  
"Geez... Why do they make us get up so early for school?"   
  
Zouka, a guy with brown, almost black, hair and wearing a red shirt and shorts, came up behind her and laughed.   
  
"Because we supposedly learn better in the morning."   
  
"Oh, hey Zouka!" She visibly perked up.   
  
"Hello Megumi." He sat down next to her. Mika, a girl with long black hair wearing a three sizes to large shirt and baggy black pants, rolled her emerald eyes.   
  
"You're pathetic Megumi."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And silly."   
  
"Good enough."   
  
Kori, a girl with long platinum hair and icy blue eyes, couldn't help but snicker at them.   
  
"What's with you Kori?" Mika asked.   
  
"Nothing... Just bored."   
  
"Oh." A boy with very long, braided, chestnut hair and wearing a priest's outfit walked up.   
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked Mika, motioning to the seat next to her.   
  
"Of course not."   
  
"Thanks." Mika shrugged.   
  
"I'm Mika."   
  
"I'm Duo. Nice to meet you." Mika smiled at him.   
  
"Is it okay if my friends sit here too?" Duo asked Mika.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Okay." Duo stood up.   
  
"Oi! Guys! I found a table!" he shouted.   
  
A group with Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, and Sally walked over. Relena was almost right on Heero's heels, looking like a wounded puppy. Megumi, Zouka, Mika, and Kori glanced at Relena and sweatdropped.   
  
"Hi! I'm Megumi!"   
  
"I'm Zouka."   
  
"'Ello. I'm Mika."   
  
"Hn. Kori."   
  
Heero glanced at Relena and sighed.   
  
"You do love me don't you Heero?! I can tell by the look you just gave me!"   
  
Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"Iie! I do NOT love you! For the last time, get lost baka."   
  
Relena shot a hurt look at him and slowly walked off. Heero sighed.   
  
"Finally! I'm Heero."   
  
(A/N: I guess Heero's a bit OOC.. ^^;;; )   
  
Trowa glanced up. "Trowa Barton."   
  
Quatre smiled. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Nice to meet you all."   
  
Wufei glared at all of the girls. "Chang Wufei. Injustice! There are more women then men! Women are wea-"   
  
He was cut off by Sally. "I'm Sally Po." She smiled.   
  
Mika was glaring at Wufei.   
  
"I'm Catherine. But you can call me Cathy."   
  
"I'm Hilde." Hilde smiled at Duo coyly.   
  
Mika felt a pang of jelously when she saw Duo wink back at Hilde. Mika shook her head slightly and continued to glare at Wufei.   
  
"What's your problem onna?" He asked meanly.   
  
"Men are inferior."   
  
"Women are."   
  
Mika hit Wufei. "Men."   
  
"Wome-" Wufei was interrupted by the school bell. Mika glared at Wufei again and stood. Everyone left but Megumi, who had her head in her arms, half asleep. Zouka glanced back and sweatdropped. He walked back to her.   
  
"Um.. Megumi?"   
  
"Hn."   
  
Zouka tickled her. She giggled.   
  
"Come on Megumi."   
  
"But I don't wanna." He rolled his eyes and picked her up and set her down gently on her feet.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
Megumi pouted and left with Zouka. "Sleep's good...."   
  
~*~*~  
  
(After School)   
  
Outside, Hilde was yelling at Duo.   
  
"That's it Duo!! That was the fifth time you've glanced at that Mika girl in that way! We're through!!"   
  
Hilde ran off crying. Duo stared after her, shocked. Mika walked up to him.   
  
"Ouch." Duo nodded and thought of Hilde's words. 'I wonder if what Hilde said was true.. Could I have been giving Mika that glance? Well, I might as well find out...' Duo took a breath.   
  
"Hey, Mika?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Um.. Do you wanna go to the water park with me?"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Okay, great." Duo smiled at her. "Should we invite everyone else along?"   
  
She nodded. "Sure, if you want to."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kori hit her locker door.   
  
"Kuso! Baka Locker!"   
  
She glanced at the pile of stuff on the ground and sighed. She began cleaning up the mess, muttering curses in Japanese under her breath. The word Mika came up a bit. Heero walked up, opening the locker next to him. All of a sudden Relena sprung out of his locker. Heero sweatdropped and sighed.   
  
"HEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO! I'm right here, so come and tell me you LOVE me!!!!"   
  
Heero quickly put Relena out of her misery temporarily.   
  
"What happened?" Heero asked Kori.   
  
"Mika piled up a bunch of stuff in our locker and it all fell."   
  
"Hn." Kori continued picking up the stuff.   
  
"Do you need help?"   
  
"Iie."   
  
Heero shrugged. Kori finished organizing the locker after throwing at least half of the stuff away.   
  
"Oh, I'm Kori Aogiri."   
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi ran up behind Zouka and covered his eyes.   
  
"Guess who!"   
  
"Um.." He shrugged. "A stranger."   
  
"Nope!" She giggled.   
  
"Mika."   
  
"No"   
  
"um.. Kori."   
  
"Nope"   
  
"Hm.. only one person left then. Megumi."   
  
"Yup!"   
  
She took her hands off his eyes and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled. Mika and Duo walked up.   
  
"Hey, you guys wanna go to the water park with us?" Mika asked.   
  
"Um.. Zouka wants to answer."  
  
"Do not."   
  
"Do too."   
  
"Do not."   
  
Mika hit them both.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Um.. Sure."   
  
"Okay!" Mika giggled like a four year old.  
  
"Let's go!" Mika said. "Everyone else is coming too."  
  
-----------------  
  
Well? ^^; Please review! Or you can email me with flames or any comments. Arigato! *huggles anyone who email, review or just read the fic* I love you peoples.. And no, I'm not this weird.. Usually. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Water Park

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except for Megumi, Zouka, Mika, and Kori. Actually, I don't own Mika or Kori.. They're my friend's characters.. ^^; *continues burning the fics that failed* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
A/N: I know that the stuff in the first paragraph won't happen, but still.. Tis a fear of mine.  
  
----------  
  
"I don't feel well..." Megumi said, glancing up at the very high and very steep water slide.   
  
"Megumi.." Mika said warningly.   
  
"You can stay here or go join Quatre." Duo said. Quatre was in the toddler section, laughing while he played in the water. Trowa was with him, shaking his head.  
  
Duo grinned at her. "Well?" Megumi gulped.   
  
"Hey guys, leave her alone."   
  
"Why should I? She chickens out all the time. She needs to face her fears someday."   
  
Megumi bit her lip and began climbing the stairs haughtily. *I'll show them! But.. What if I hurt myself? Don't look down. Don't look down.* She shook her head. *Nothing's going to happen to you. You're just being parinoid again..* She contradicted herself as she reached the top.   
  
Mika, Duo, and Zouka were right behind her. Heero and Kori joined them. Megumi slowly moved to go down the slide. She closed her eyes tightly and said a silent prayer before letting go of the edge.   
  
*Something bad's gonna happpen. I can feel it.* All of a sudden there was silence and things were going in slow motion while she went through a sharp turn. At least, the slide went through a sharp turn. Megumi continued going straight. *Oh my God!!!!! Please.. let me live through this.*   
  
"MEGUMI!!!" There was a sad splash as she hit the water of a pool.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God!" Mika screamed frantically. She rushed down the stairs.   
  
Duo was right behind Mika.  
  
"No! This isn't happening." Zouka whispered while running down the stairs.   
  
Kori and Heero followed them. Kori had a look of horror on her face. Quatre, Trowa, Cathrine, Hilde, and Relena came up.   
  
"What happened?!" They all asked.   
  
Mika pointed to the slide shakily then the water. Duo hugged her.   
  
Everyone watched the paramedics put her unconsious body in the ambulence. Relena began laughing maniacly.   
  
"MWAHAHAHA! Now there's less competion! Heero!!! Wait up!! I love you!!! HEERRRRROOOO!!!"   
  
Heero pushed Relena into a 30 foot pool (A/N: she can't swim in this fic.. *evil grin*) and they all got into the van and followed the ambulence.   
  
Kori was driving, Heero was next to her. Duo was sitting next to Mika, trying to calm her down. Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, and Trowa were trying to comfort Zouka.   
  
"Come on..." Kori said, trying to stay with the ambulence. They finally arrived at the hospital and entered. A nurse glanced at them.   
  
"Waiting room."   
  
"But..." Mika started.   
  
"Waiting room."   
  
"Come on you guys." Zouka said.   
  
"Waiting room."   
  
They all sat in silence. A doctor came up to them.   
  
"Are you with Megumi....Kuh.. um.."   
  
"Megumi Koohii? Yes."   
  
"Well..."   
  
"How is she?" Mika asked histerically.   
  
"She should be alright." Zouka sighed in relief.   
  
"But, she's still unconsious."   
  
Mika looked up tearfully. "She will be alright though, right?"   
  
The doctor nodded. "If her condition changes, I'll let you know."   
  
"Can we visit her?" Zouka asked.   
  
"Not until she's consious."   
  
"Oh.."   
  
"I advise you all go home."   
  
"We'll stay."   
  
"Fine." The doctor walked away.   
  
"I just realized something. It is all my fault and I shouldn't be here." Mika stood up.   
  
"Mika, don't." Duo said firmly.   
  
"No.. She'll hate me after this.. I have to go." Mika ran off quickly.   
  
Duo stood and followed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Megumi slowly came to.   
  
*Ow... My head hurts..*   
  
She opened her eyes and gave a start.   
  
*Where am I?! Oh.. Now I remember. I must be in the hospital.. The slide.*   
  
She noticed her leg in a cast.   
  
*Well, doesn't look like I'm going to be skating for a while..*   
  
She looked out the open door and saw Mika running past it with Duo in trail.   
  
"Duo!" Duo looked in.   
  
"Megumi?" She nodded.   
  
"Was that Mika?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Oh.."   
  
"MIKA! MEGUMI'S IN HERE!!" Duo shouted.   
  
Mika slowly came back. They both stepped into her room.   
  
"Are you okay?!" Mika asked.   
  
"I'm fine.. But it sure hurts.."   
  
"I'm so sorry Megumi."   
  
"No one was to know something like this would happen.. I'll be fine Mika. Don't worry about it."   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"I'm positive." A nurse came in the room.   
  
"Visitors aren't allowed in yet. Come back in half an hour." The nurse glared at Mika and Duo.   
  
"We'll be back! Byes!" They left. Duo took Mika's hand.   
  
"We should go tell Zouka she's okay." Duo said.   
  
Mika nodded and they walked off.   
  
----------  
  
*blinks* Wow! I got a good review! Keep them coming please! ^__^ I hope you guys like it.. ^^; 


	3. Chapter Three: The Hospital

Chapter Three: When the GW characters meet... the water park?  
  
Disclamer: I do NOT own GW. I just own Megumi, Zouka, Mika, and Kori. *gets on punched on the arm by Mika and Kori* OW! Okay. I don't own Mika or Kori. Happy? *glares at them* Iie. *gets punched on the arm again by them* *sighs and sweatdrops* I can't win.  
  
A/N: I was depressed and I couldn't write. That's why it took so long to post this up. Also, my internet has been down.. ;_;  
-------------  
  
Mika and Duo came up to Zouka, Heero, Kori, Trowa, Quatre, Catherine, Hilde, and Relena, who had suddenly appeared there.   
  
Duo glanced at Relena and whispered to Mika, "How does she keep appearing everywhere?!" Mika shook her head.   
  
"Megumi's awake!" Mika told everyone.   
  
"Really?!" Kori said. Mika nodded. Relena looked extremely upset. Zouka stood up.   
  
"I need to go see her." Mika held out her hand.   
  
"Uh-uh.. Not for another half hour.."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"An idiot nurse."   
  
"Oh.."   
  
He sighed and looked around after looking at his watch. Relena attached herself to Heero's arm. Heero sighed and got a gun out of spandex-space and aimed it at Relena's head.   
  
"Omae o korosu."   
  
Relena hugged him. "You wouldn't kill me.. would you Heero?"   
  
She giggled. Kori glared at her.   
  
"I will." She replied. Kori grabbed a gun out of her backpack and shot Relena in the head. Everyone cheered. A nurse ran up to Relena and dragged her away.   
  
~*~*~ A very uneventful 15 minutes later ~*~*~  
  
Relena limped back to them with a bandage on her head.   
  
"Grr... I thought I killed her." Kori grumbled. Heero sighed.   
  
Relena smiled. "HEEERRRRROOOOO!! I'm back!"   
  
Everyone glared at her. Heero evilly grinned.   
  
"Here Relena, sit next to me." Relena became wide eyed, grinned and complied. Heero mouthed to the others to call a nurse. Duo nodded and brought a nurse up.   
  
Meanwhile, Mika was fighting with Wufei. Wufei started shouting at the top of his lungs about weak onnas, with Mika punching him.   
  
Heero stood and whispered in the nurse's ear. "I need you to admit someone to your physchatric ward."   
  
He pointed to Relena, who was drooling over a picture of him. The nurse nodded and glanced at Wufei. She walked away. About 5 minutes later, some men with white coats came up to Relena and Wufei. They put them in straight jackets and dragged them away to the padded room.   
  
"HEEERRRRROOOOOO!!! Come and SAVE me!!!!"   
  
Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"WEAK ONNA!!!!" Wufei was heard shouting.   
  
Relena screamed loudly, as if someone was hitting her.   
  
Mika laughs loudly and some men in white coats came after her. She runs through the hostipal, screaming about injustice. The men in white coats sweatdropped and eventually gave up, not being able to keep up. Mika soon found herself lost in the hospital and sat down. She just sat there. (A/N: Mika's helping me with this chapter ^^) Another 5 minutes later, everyone (excluding Mika, Wufei, and Relena) came down the hall Mika was in, to go see Megumi. Mika jumped up.   
  
"Oi!! You found me!! I would have been lost forever!!!" She jumped up and down, then ran over to Duo and hugged him.   
  
Duo blinked and hugged her back. Zouka looked impatient.   
  
"Come on you guys.." Zouka walked towards her room. Everyone followed. They entered the room and looked at her.   
  
"Are you okay?" Zouka asked worriedly.   
  
She nodded. "...I think." Her leg was in a cast. He pointed at her leg and arched an eyebrow.   
  
"Okay.. Except for my leg. Other than that I'm fine."   
  
He smiled. Mika broke out in tears.   
  
"Oh Megumi.. It's all my fault!"   
  
"It's okay Mika, don't worry about it."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really."  
  
"Does it hurt much?"  
  
She shrugged and winced slightly shifting her leg accidently.  
  
"Are you okay?! Do you want me to call a nurse?!"  
  
"I'm fine.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was it? Wow!!! 4 whole reviews! And, Kori, I don't own him. You ever say that again, I'll kill you, ne? Anyways, Thanks! I'm editing the first two chapters to fix the format in a few minutes. Email me with flames (i hope not!) or comments. *glances at the review button* You do want to push that, right? Of course! PUSH IT!!! I need more sugar... x.X 


End file.
